Prank
by Miss Jassy
Summary: A falsely send school uniform will turn into a prank which will shake the tennis world and show that girls can play tennis at least as good as boys. Fem!Ryo (I'll put my disclaimer here: I do not own Prince of Tennis) Rating might change.
1. Chapter 1

A/N So this is my first POT Story. I just recently started watching it (and read POT-fanfictions). So while reading a came across a lot of fem!Ryoma stories and I loved them. So I thought 'Why not try it for your self'. So here is the first chapter of **Prank **(the name might be changed)

So I hope you'll like it.

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

Echizen Ryoko looked at the clothes lying in front of her. A mischievous smirk was playing around her mouth as the idea for a prank formed in her head.

She thought:_'Oh this will be so much fun'_ before she shouted "Oii, oyaji you've got a good relationship with my new principal?!"

Echizen Nanjiro flinched as he hear his daughter shout.

Before he could answer she continued: " And you still have all those contacts with the tennis association, right?"

As Nanjiro nodded, the grin on his daughters face widened.

Having all the confirmation she needed, the young tennis player leaned forward to her father and began describing her plan. Soon the man former known as Samurai Nanjiro mirrored his daughters smirk.

_'Well what would you think, the chibi thought of a prank just of my liking.'_

"So, will you help me, oyaji?"

Sure thing. This will be so much fun!"

The two smirked at each other before Ryoko returned to her room, so she could prepare for the next day. Meanwhile Nanjiro started to make the necessary phone calls.

* * *

><p><strong>The next morning<strong>

Ryoko was walking towards her new school, Seishun Gakuen.

She yawned as she saw a familiar face.

_'Oh no. I completely forgot about her... but maybe she could be helpful.'_

Slowly as to not be seen she walked towards the other girl.

"Oi, Sakuno... Sakuno." she said.

As the other girl turned around Ryoko put her hand on Sakunos mouth.

Ryoko saw flashes in the other girls eyes, first fear followed by realization.

"Come with me, I've got something to talk with you about." Ryoko whispered.

The two of them walked into an ally where less people walked. As soon as they were a good as alone Sakuno couldn't help it anymore.

"Ryo-chan, what is going on. Why are you wearing these close and why..."

Before Sakuno could continue Ryoko stopped her:" Sa-chan calm down. The school made a mistake and send me a boys uniform. First I was angry but then I had an idea. 'Why not pose as a boy?' So I asked the old man and he made the necessary phone calls. The principal is in and so is the tennis association. I'm even allowed to play on the boys team. Anyway as I saw you just now I had an idea. Would you mind acting as well?"

Sakuno who was completely astonished by all of this information needed some time until she heard the question. She thought for a moment before she awnsered.

"What kind of act would that be?"

"I thought you could be a total beginner in tennis, who has a crush on me."

Sakuno couldn't help but laught at this. She knew who this role was modeled after. A girl they met on the train the day before.

"Okay, I'll do it...Oh by the way, what should I call you now that you are a 'boy'?"

"Ah, I'm Echizen Ryoma, a bratty 12 year old with excellent tennis abilities and a short memory for everything that hasn't anything to do with tennis as well as for weak persons. It's nice to meet you."

Sakuno had once again a hard time holding back her laughter, but a look at her watch made her squeal.

"Well Ryoma-kun it is really nice to meet you but if we don't run we'll be late for our first day in middle school. She said as she started to rush Ryoko..._cough excuse me_ ...I mean Ryoma hot on her heels.

* * *

><p>AN I'm sorry if Sakuno is a bit OOC but it's part of my story

**R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Here comes the second chapter. I hope you'll enjoy it!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

Ryoma shoved her cap into her face. She was pretty annoyed by her first day of school. Classes were boring, most of the time she simply slept. Luckily it was time for tennis now.

'_I wonder what the tennis team here is like? Oyaji said they were pretty good._'

"Oi, Echizen" came an annoying voice out of no where. "You are new here right? Do you plan on joining the tennis team?"

_'Overconfident look, mono-brow. Oh just my luck I bet he's going to start bragging to me about I don't know what.'_

_My name is Horio_ and _2 years of tennis_ was the last thing I heard before I continued on my way.

_'Now where are the tennis courts' I thought as I almost bumped into someone._

"What's this. The little mouse isn't looking where he's going." I heard someone saying

'Che did he really have to insult my size. Well what ever. If he knew... I bet he'd look pretty dumb.'

Not really having heard what else the guy had said I glared up at him, almost letting a smile slip as I saw him flinch irritatedly. The guy spouted some more none sense before he went on.

Sadly, as soon as I, the non-stop talking goofball in tow, arrived at the tennis courts two other first years told us we wouldn't be able to register.

'Great I had hoped to play or at least see a bit of good tennis. Now what.'

I was just about to leave as two tennis club members came our way. Judging by their size they were probably second years.

"Oi you wanna join the team?"

All the others bow and answer in affirmation, while I couldn't help but feel as if something was off with this two tennis club members.

As I was thinking, they started to explain some kind of game,which would secure us a spot on the team or something like that.

_'Yeah, right I'm sure these two haven't even got permission to do what they are doing just now.'_

But Horio and the two other, naive as they are, happily agree.

They have to serve a tennis ball and hit a can so that it tips over. Ten shots per person, only one had to hit. Pretty easy if you ask me. But one look at the stance of the three others told me: they had not the least bit of experience in tennis. No way they'd manage this task.

The Horio guy just hit his last ball, which grazed the can but didn't make it fall, and I was about to leave as I heard one of the second years, the apparent leader of the group, say

"You each ow us 50200 yen." _Such an idiot._ "Hey you over there!" _Is he talking to me?_ "To skared to try it yourself?!"Oh such a jerk!

"Such a wimp, he could never play on our team!" said another one and gave the last straw.

I was about to snap as I remembered I wasn't Ryoko anymore but instead Ryoma.

Ryoma is bratty yes sure, but not hot-headed.

So instead I just shrugged and said

"Let's get this over with."

and made my to the one side of the court. Before I served I told the other first years about something I notice earlier, namely that there were rocks inside the can, making it impossible for the can to tip due to a normal serve. With a grin I thought

'Let the show begin.'

And so it did. I served causing the can to fall over. And I hit it again and again and again. After I hit it five times I and the second years were about to get into an argument as a ball hit the can with so much power that a dent appeared.

I looked around the courts to see who had hit that and was surprised to descry the guy I bumped into earlier that day. With a few words he managed to send away the bullies. Which made me wonder: why had they so much respect for the guy. As far as I would estimate him he was a second year as well, so no one superior.

While I was in thought two things happened: one was that Momoshiro 'call me Momo-chan'-sempai proposed for a match, apparently someone had told him about my kick serve. The other was that Sakuno as well as a girl that was apparently fangirling over me even though I hadn't ever seen her before. Also two adults who seemed completely out of place.

Not wanting to lose anymore time on this I played the match against Momoshiro-senpai which he ended up forfeiting. Though I'm pretty sure that his ankle was hurt so in my book this match doesn't count... which Momo doesn't have to know.

On my way home I thought about how the day didn't turn out quiet as I expected, but nonetheless okay.

If it would keep away my boredom would show later, as soon as I'd meet the other tennis club regulars. Yes others, 'cause she was by now pretty sure that Momoshiro is a regular, what else would explain the behavior of those other second years.

Anyways, for the moment everything she wanted to think about was a hot bath and Karupin. Happily smirking she made her way back to the temple.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Hey I have a question for all of you who read this fic. **

**I'm planning to pair Ryoma up with someone. I have one condition: It should be someone from Seigakus tennis regulars. **

**Please think of some things before you vote. **

** person would (probably) be the first to find out Ryomas true gender . **

** , who'd you like to see with Ryo**

**So please review. **

**P:S. Constructive criticism and compliments are always welcome. :)**


End file.
